Maafkan Aku
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Hari itu hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota konoha. Seorang gadis mungil berambut pink terlihat duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan diiringi hujan yang setia menghujani tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mulai terlihat membiru karena kedinginan. "Apa kau benar-benar tak mau menemuiku lagi, Sasuke-kun? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," / OOC / DLDR / Twoshoot / SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

Hari itu hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota konoha. Seorang gadis mungil berambut _pink_ terlihat duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan diiringi hujan yang setia menghujani tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mulai terlihat membiru karena kedinginan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mau menemuiku lagi, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," gumamnya lirih.

 _Flashback On_

 _"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Hn. Ada apa Sakura?"_

 _"Anoo, apa kau ada waktu sabtu ini?"_

 _"Entahlah, memang kenapa?"_

 _"Eum, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisakah?"_

 _"Hn, yah tapi aku tak yakin bisa."_

 _"Oh souka? Demo tolong usahakan ya Sasu. Kumohon."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Aa, arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Flashback Off_

"Kau jahat, Sasuke- _kun," isak_ gadis pink itu lirih.

Setelah hampir dua jam di bawah guyuran hujan menunggu sang kekasih, akhirnya gadis manis itu pun beranjak dari taman itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan basah kuyup.

.

.

.

 **Maafkan Aku**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance Hurt/Comfort**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Hey, _teme. Kau_ tak jadi menemui, Sakura _-chan_?" tanya pemuda pirang pada sahabatnya.

"Hn, malas _dobe_."

"Kau jahat sekali, _teme_ , dia kan kekasihmu!"

"Cih, bukan urusanmu. _Dobe_!"

"Ya sudah, terserah. Tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu, jangan mengeluh padaku," umpat pemuda pirang itu, dan berlalu pergi.

"Cih," decih pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu kesal setelah sahabatnya berlalu pergi.

"Hn, lebih baik aku menemui Tayuya. Dan bersenang-senang dengannya," ujarnya menyeringai nakal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis manis terlihat sedang memasuki rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan mata sembab.

" _Tadaima_."

"Hn, sudah pulang?" Terlihat pemuda berambut merah sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga menoleh saat mendengar suara adik manisnya itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Iya," jawab adiknya lesu.

"Astaga, Saku, kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya Sasori pemuda berambut merah tadi dengan panik.

"Hehe, tadi di luar hujan deras, dan aku lupa membawa payung. _Gomennasai_ , _Nii-san_ ," cengir gadis manis adik Sasori itu.

"Hh, ya sudah. Mandi dan ganti baju, nanti kau bisa sakit," nasihat Sasori.

" _Um_. Siap _Nii-san_ ," angguk gadis itu, dan berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis manis itu pun kembali terisak, saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Hiks_ , apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke- _kun_?" isaknya lirih.

Dan gadis itu pun jatuh tertidur, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar, dua orang manusia sedang melakukan aktifitas panas mereka.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah menghujamkan kejantanannya di liang kenikmatan wanita di bawahnya. Terus dan terus pemuda itu memuaskan dirinya dengan semakin cepat hujamannya pada wanita di bawahnya. Karena sebentar lagi, dia akan menuju puncaknya entah yang keberapa hari ini.

"Ugh …, " desah pemuda itu terkulai lemas.

Sedangkan wanita yang berada di bawahnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu terlalu lelah menerima serangan pemuda yang sekarang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Hn, terima kasih, Tayuya. Kau selalu bisa menuntaskan hasratku pada Sakura," ujar pemuda itu menyeringai.

Yah asal kalian tahu, selama ini Sasuke ingin sekali berhubungan intim dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura selalu menolaknya. Dengan alasan, mereka masih remaja dan yang lebih penting mereka belum menikah.

Dan Sasuke yang sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya, mencari gadis lain yang mau dengan suka rela berhubungan intim dengannya.

Sasuke tahu, itu adalah perbuatan berengsek dan akan menyakiti Sakura jika gadis itu tahu.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan Sasuke akan menerima apa pun akibatnya nanti.

Memungut semua pakaian yang ia lempar saat bergumul dengan Tayuya tadi, Sasuke pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Tayuya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Sembari mengemudikan mobilnya, pemuda itu mengecek ponsel pintarnya dan ada puluhan pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.

Menghela napas, pemuda itu pun menghubungi kekasihnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn, Sakura. Maafkan aku, tak bisa menemuimu tadi," ujar pemuda itu datar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mengerti." Sasuke tahu di seberang sana Sakura sedang menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah. Sampai jumpa besok!" Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke pun memutus sambungan telepon mereka dengan sepihak.

Dan pemuda itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hallo minna yan kembali dengan membawa fic rated M pertama yan,maaf kalo jelek dan gaje:')

Mohon responnya arigatou:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Maafkan Aku**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance Hurt/Comfort**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Malam harinya, Sakura terlihat sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah murung. Sampai ia tak menyadari sang kakak telah duduk manis di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Sasori, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala adiknya.

"E-eh? _Nii-chan_?"

"Kau, ada masalah, hm?"

"Ehm, tidak kok! Hehe …, " cengir Sakura, menggaruk pipinya gugup.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sakura," ujar Sasori dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Nii.-chan_. Aku serius," jawab Sakura meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, terserah."

"Sasori- _nii_ , sudah makan?" tanya Sakura, pada kakak berambut merahnya itu.

"Hn, belum."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting. Sekarang ganti bajumu, dan bersiap-siaplah. Tiga puluh menit lagi kita berangkat!"

"E-eh? Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn, kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Sasori menyeringai. Berjalan keluar dari kamar adik manisnya itu.

"Huh, dasar. Sasori- _niichan_ _no baka_!" teriak Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan menggunakan motor _sport_ nya, Sasori dan Sakura pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Di sebuah kafe sederhana bernuansa coklat di pinggiran kota Konoha. Dari luar sudah tercium bau aroma manis coklat dan bau harum kopi, yang membuat semua pengunjungnya tak sabar ingin memasuki tempat itu.

Setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya dan turun dari motornya, Sasori dan Sakura pun memasuki kafe tersebut.

"Knapa kau membawaku kesini, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn, hanya ingin mentraktirmu!"

"Hm, tumben? Biasanya kan kau pelit padaku. Hihi …, " kikik gadis manis adik Sasori itu.

"Hm? Jadi kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, kita pulang saja," ujar Sasori, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menggoda adik manisnya itu.

"Huh, siapa juga yang tidak mau. Dasar," balas gadis itu, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya sudah, cepat pesan makanannya," kata Sasori, menyodorkan buku menu pada Sakura.

" _Um_ , aku ingin brownies ekstra strawberry, dan coklat panas saja, _Nii-chan_."

" _Oke_ ," jawab Sasori, melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang Sasori panggil tersebut ramah.

"Pesan brownies ekstra strawberry satu, cokelat panas. Dan kopi hitam tanpa gula,," balas Sasori ramah.

"Baiklah! Mohon menunggu sebentar. Terima kasih." Dan pelayan itu pun berlalu pergi mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Oh iya, _Nii-chan_ , bukankah ini kafe tempat Shika- _nii_ bekerja, ya?" gumam Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Kau baru menyadarinya, eh?" balas Sasori menyeringai geli.

" _Ah_ , iya, aku baru ingat. Dasar Sakura bodoh," umpat Sakura, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Memangnya kenapa, hm? Kau masih malu bertemu dengannya, eh?" Sasori semakin menyeringai lebar, saat di lihatnya adiknya itu salah tingkah dan muncul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Ish, diamlah, Sasori- _nii_."

"Hm, tenang saja. Dia bilang padaku tidak bekerja hari ini. Jadi kau tidak akan bertemu dengan si pemalas itu," hibur Sasori pada adiknya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pemalas eh, bayi?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut nanas sedang menyeringai pada Sasori, sembari membawakan pesanan mereka berdua dengan gayanya yang cuek. Tak lupa dengan pakaian chefnya tentunya.

"E-eh? Shika- _nii_?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Hallo, Saki," sapa Shikamaru. Nama pemuda tampan berambut nanas tersebut, setelah sampai di depan meja Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau yang membawakan ini?" tanya Sasori pada Shikamaru yang sudah meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Hn, tadi aku melihatmu memasuki kafe dengan gadis keras kepala ini. Jadi aku ingin menyapa kalian berdua," jawab Shikamaru, mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Ish. Hentikan itu, Shika- _nii_."

"Kenapa, hm? Bukankah dulu kau menyukainya?" goda Shikamaru, pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Sekarang aku bukan anak kecil. Aku hampir masuk universitas, jadi hentikan itu," balas Sakura ketus.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Hentikan itu," ujar Sasori geli, melihat dua orang di hadapannya itu.

" _Oke_ , jangan marah seperti itu." Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah.

"Hm,"

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru, setelah menarik kursi untuknya duduk.

"Tadi di rumah mendadak ada gadis pemurung dan tidak bersemangat. Jadi, kubawa saja dia kemari," ujar Sasori seraya melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Oh, benarkah? Gadis keras kepala dan cuek seperti ini, bisa murung? Ck, ck," heran Shikamaru, mencubit gemas pipi gadis di depannya.

"Ck. _Urusai_ ,"

"Hn, begitulah. Maka dari itu, kubawa saja dia kemari. Siapa tahu jika bertemu denganmu, dia akan kembali seperti biasanya. Dan benar, bukan? Dia sudah kembali seperti biasa," ujar Sasori menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi kau berbohong padaku eh, _Nii-chan_?" desis Sakura sinis.

"Hehe, tidak juga. Aku benar-benar ingin mentraktirmu. Dan tentang Shika, aku tidak berbohong. Kemarin waktu kita bertemu, dia bilang tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Jadi aku tidak berbohong," cengir Sasori, menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Tapi, kau memang sengaja membawaku kemari, dan ingin mempertemukanku dengan Shika- _nii_ , kan?"

"Ck, merepotkan. Sudahlah Sasori, jujur saja padanya. Bahwa kau memang sengaja ingin dia bertemu denganku," decak Shikamaru malas.

"Hh, baiklah. Iya, aku berbohong padamu. Puas?" jujur Sasori pada akhirnya.

"Berarti kau juga sama eh, _Nii-chan_?" tunjuk Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Hn!"

 _Duagh!_

" _Ittai yo_ , Saki!" umpat Sasori dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan, setelah Sakura menendang tulang kering mereka.

"Rasakan!"

"Ck, ternyata benar katamu Sasori. Gadis keras kepala ini sudah seperti biasanya," celetuk Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Haha, yeah!"

"Dasar kalian berdua, _baka_ ," umpat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula apa salahnya bertemu denganku, hm? Kau tidak merindukanku eh, Saki?" kata Shikamaru. Membuat wajah gadis di depannya bersemu merah.

"Hn, tidak!"

"Oh, begitu? Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Shikamaru semakin senang menggoda Sakura, saat di lihatnya gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Berisik! Aku ingin mencuci tanganku dulu," ujar Sakura gugup. Buru-buru pergi dari hadapan dua pemuda di depannya itu.

"Hm, dia terlihat menyimpan sesuatu, Sasori."

"Aku tahu, Shika. Tapi dia tidak mau bercerita padaku," balas Sasori, memandang punggung adiknya lirih.

Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya, hanya diam dan memandang punggung kecil Sakura yang kian menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru gelap, sedang menggandeng mesra seorang wanita dengan pakaian mininya yang seksi. Mereka tampak sedang mengobrol ringan seraya memasuki kafe tempat mereka akan makan malam hari ini.

"Sasu, kenapa tadi siang kau tak membangunkanku, saat kau pulang?" tanya si wanita, sembari bergelayut manja pada pemuda yang ia panggil Sasu tersebut.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu cuek.

"Hh, ambigu seperti biasa."

"Ck, diamlah, Tayuya," balas Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut jengah.

"Ya sudah. Pesankan makanan untukku ya, Sasu?" kata Tayuya manja.

"Hn, kau kan bisa memesannya sendir … "

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Omongan Sasuke harus terintrupsi, oleh panggilan seorang gadis manis berambut _pink_ yang saat ini tengah terpaku melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sa-sakura?" Jantung Sasuke seperti ingin berhenti berdetak, saat di lihatnya sang kekasih tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan terlukanya.

"Hei, Saki, tadi kau bilang ingin mencuci tanganmu. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Terlihat pemuda berambut nanas dengan pakaian chefnya tengah menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu.

"Eh? Hehe, maaf _Nii-chan_. Aku terlalu lama, ya?" cengir Sakura gugup.

"Hn, cepatlah. Sasori sudah menunggumu!"

"Iya, iya, Shika- _nii_ duluan saja. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul," balas Sakura, melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Hm. Jangan terlalu lama," sahut Shikamaru, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya begitu akrab dengan pemuda berambut nanas tersebut, memicingkan matanya tak suka. Sasuke tahu siapa pemuda itu, dan Sasuke amat sangat membenci pemuda nanas sialan itu.

Setelah di lihatnya pemuda nanas tersebut sudah berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sakura, Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya. Menghampiri Sakura dan menghiraukan Tayuya yang masih terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

 _Grep!_

"Hn. Ikut aku," kata Sasuke dingin. Menyambar tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari kafe.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn!"

"Lepaskan aku. Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura lirih.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke semakin dingin.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin berada di sini!"

"Kau masih ingin berada di sini, eh?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Iya," jawab gadis itu lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Sasori- _nii_ masih berada di sini. Dan aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, Sasuke- _kun_ ," jawab Sakura, menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena Sasori? Bukan karena kau masih ingin dekat dengan pemuda nanas sialan itu, eh?" balas Sasuke semakin dingin. Mengangkat dagu kekasihnya agar mau menatapnya.

"Maksudmu, Shikamaru- _nii_?" Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut, setelah mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan itu.

"Jangan menyebut namanya di depanku, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa? jika aku masih ingin dekat dengannya?" tantang Sakura emosi. Sdah tidak bisa menahan semua emosinya yang selama ini ia pendam pada sang kekasih.

"Kau kekasihku. Dan aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan pemuda sialan itu," geram Sasuke semakin emosi.

"Kekasihmu? Yang benar saja, Sasu-mmmhhh … "

Ucapan Sakura harus terhenti, karena bibirnya telah di bungkam oleh ciuman kasar dari kekasihnya. Sakura berusaha memberontak ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi, tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menandingi tenaga Sasuke yang memeluknya erat dan semakin memperdalam ciuman kasarnya itu.

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaganya, akhirnya Sakura pun bisa melepaskan ciuman kasar Sasuke dan melepas pelukan mereka seraya menampar Sasuke dengan keras.

 _Plak!_

"Kau jahat, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura menahan isak tangisnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapat tamparan keras dari sang kekasih, hanya terdiam seraya memegang pipi kirinya. Dirinya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke akui bahwa dirinya memang keterlaluan kali ini, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke tak akan pernah rela dan sudi melihat sang kekasih dekat dengan pemuda nanas yang amat sangat di bencinya itu.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut, saat mendengar gumaman lirih Sakura yang masih bisa di dengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan entah kenapa, hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Sasuke- _kun_ ," balas Sakura, mati-matian menahan air matanya keluar.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau sudah menghianatiku, dan tidur dengan gadis lain. Aku tahu semua itu, Sasuke- _kun_." teriak Sakura pada akhirnya. Tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Ka-kau tahu, semuanya?" jawab Sasuke terkejut.

"Ya, aku tahu semuanya. Dan aku selama ini sudah berusaha keras memaafkanmu, walau kau tak memintanya. tapi, sekarang aku sudah mencapai batasku. Aku ingin berpisah denganmu, Sasuke."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Dan tolong, maafkan aku. Aku meniduri gadis lain itu karena kau, Sakura," kata Sasuke frustrasi.

"Di saat seperti ini, kau masih menyalahkanku?" jawab Sakura sinis. Terlihat di wajah gadis manis itu sudah tak ada lagi jejak air matanya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sakura. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Kumohon, maafkan aku," mohon Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Tidak,, Sasuke! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini," kata Sakura. Menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Sakura ... "

 _Buagh!_

"Dasar berengsek! Beraninya kau menyakiti Sakura," desis Sasori emosi, setelah melepaskan tinjunya pada wajah pemuda brengsek di hadapannya.

Awalnya Sasori hanya ingin mencari Sakura yang tak juga kembali ke meja mereka. Setelah beberapa menit mencari dan kebingungan, Sasori melihat Sakura yang tengah menampar seorang pemuda yang Sasori ketahui sebagai kekasih adiknya itu.

Namun, saat mendengar pertengkaran mereka selanjutnya, hati Sasori berdenyut sakit. Adik yang selama ia jaga mati-matian, telah di hancurkan oleh pemuda sialan di hadapanya ini.

Dan Sasori sudah tak bisa menahan tinjunya pada wajah pemuda brengsek itu yang telah menyakiti adiknya.

"Sasori- _nii_?" pekik Sakura terkejut.

"Berengsek! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Sakura. Jika kau masih berani menyakitinya, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu," Sasori menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke setelah pemuda itu tersungkur akibat tinjuannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Sudut bibirnya terasa perih akibat tinjuan Sasori. Tapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Perih di sudut bibirnya tak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan perih di hatinya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Sasori- _nii_ , hentikan," gumam Sakura, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Cih," decih Sasori kesal. Melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Tolong pergi dari hidupku, dan semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke _-kun_. Selamat tinggal," kata Sakura tersenyum tipis, setelah Sasori melepaskan kerah kemeja Sasuke. Menggandeng tangan sang kakak dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri

Sasuke sendiri masih tak mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Dirinya masih berdiri kaku dengan tatapan kosong, menatap punggung kecil Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya mengalir melalui pipi putihnya.

"Aarrgghh…, " teriak Sasuke frustrasi. Hatinya amat sangat perih, karena di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura.

Sasuke akui, dirinya memang lelaki berengsek yang hanya bisa menyakiti hati kekasihnya. Tapi sungguh, Sasuke amat sangat mencintai gadis manis itu. Dan Sasuke tak akan pernah rela jika gadis itu bersama lelaki mana pun, tak akan pernah.

Dan Sasuke bertekad, akan berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari gadis yang amat ia cintai itu. Walau bagaimanapun caranya, Sasuke harus bisa mendapatkan maaf dan hati gadis itu kembali.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Saku. Aku akan berubah dan berusaha mendapatkan hatimu kembali. _Aishiteru_ ," ujar Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Maaf kalo endingnya tak sesuai harapan reader semua, yan emang sengaja dari awal nulis fict ini ga yan buat happy end.

Dan terima kasih yg sudah mem-fav-foll dan mereview fict ini, terima kasih juga buat temen-temen FB yan yg sudah mendukung fict ini untuk lanjutXD

Sekali lagi arigatou:)


End file.
